El Rescate
by aniyasha
Summary: Hinata hyuuga y Kushina Uzumaki las dos mujeres mas temerarias de Konoha no se dejarian vencer. ellas sabian que sus hombres no habian muerto, y se encargarian de ir a Rescatarlos, aun que tuvieran que crear todo un caos en Konoha e incluso en el pais del fuego. Historia para el concurso de IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA, basado en la Sexta Pelicula " AU ROAD TO NINJA".


_**Ni hao.- aquí reportándome publico querido XD. Con un nuevo reto. Si lo se ando perdida disculpen las tardanzas pero hago lo que puedo T-T.**_

_**Esta historia es participa en el concurso de Irresistible Naranja, concurso de "AU Road to ninja".**_

_**Advertencias: mundo alternativo ninja, basado en los personajes de la sexta película de Naruto.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fórum y comunidad**_

_**Irresistible Naranja.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Club hermanita Naranja.**_

_**Regalo para Tooz, si lo se me tarde mil disculpa querida hermana.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Club lado oscuro naranja**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**EL RESCATE.**_

_**BY**_

_**Aniyasha.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Muertos…**_

Kushina abrió sus ojos violetas sorprendida por la noticia recibida. Su corazón dejo de latir, las lagrimas acudieron rápidamente y bañaron sus mejillas. Ella se sentó y su mirada recorrió la mesa de junta de la torre del Hokage.

Cerró los ojos, todo dejo de existir para ella. Sabía que algo andaba mal en la misión que emprendió Minato con su hijo, habían tardado más de lo normal, pero sobretodo sentía un gran peso que no podía quitarse, esa sensación de que algo ocurriría, y había ocurrido. _Sus más grandes tesoros estaban muertos._

-¡Están equivocados!

Ese grito potente y fuerte despertó a la pelirroja de su auto convalecencia y miro a la que consideraba una hija.

Hinata Hyuuga tenía el rostro rojo, su mirada altiva y fría le recordó a Kushina que no era el momento de desboronares, por lo que se seco los ojos y miro fijamente al Hokage que le respondía con paciencia a Hinata.

-No hay duda alguna, sus cuerpos no fueron encontrados pero si sus pertenencias, según el reporte la batalla que se llevo a cabo en el Monte Paos fue terrible, el lugar esta completamente devastado, ellos debieron de pelear con todo su poder pero no pudieron sobrevivir. – la mirada hade del Hokage estaba centrada en la Hyuuga, después miro a Kushina.

-¡Tienen que buscarlos!.- exigió Kushina con una voz fría.-¡exijo que los busque!.- alzo su voz más fuerte y con furia.

El Hokage negó con la cabeza.

-Kushina se que esto es fatal para ti y te doy mi pésame pero.- negó con la cabeza.- antes de darte esta noticia lo buscamos por un mes y no puedo seguir mandando ninjas a un lugar que esta fuera de la frontera del país del fuego y que es extremadamente peligroso, el grupo Akatsuki tiene asegurada la zona y el ultimo escuadrón de rescate no regresara.

-¿Los dejara ahí?.- pregunto con furia Hinata.- no están muertos y ustedes los están abandonando, es injusto e inaceptable.

El Hokage suspiro, sabía que enfrentar a las dos mujeres más problemáticas de la aldea y darles la noticia no sería fácil. Miro como Hinata cruzaba su mirada en la violeta de Kushina, pudo apreciar el brillo de la determinación de las dos. Eso sería un problema, su deber como Hokage era cuidarlas y aun más de sí misma, pero él aceptaba que eso sería difícil de lograr porque ellas amaban a sus hombres y no lo dejarían así de fácil.

Una sombra oscura salió de la esquina de la oficina.

-¿Por qué piensas que no están muertos?.- Danzo tenía una postura fría pero se veía feliz con la noticia recibida.

-Me lo dice el corazón.- respondió Hinata a la defensiva, ese hombre le inspiraba desprecio.

Danzo no pudo evitar una curva de sus labios como una sonrisa de burla.

-Me sorprende que tú seas cursi.- su rostro cambio a uno enojado.- los hechos así son y no pueden evitarlo, acepten que están muertos.

Un golpe quebró el escritorio del Hokage.

La mirada aperlada de la heredera Hyuuga prometía mucho dolor.

-¿Esta insinuando que soy tonta?.- se trono los dedos.- te demostrare de lo que es capaz la cursilería.- se acerco a Danzo, quien no retrocedió, lo agarro de la solapa.- nunca me insultes viejo, porque no me hago responsable de lo que te suceda.

-Vamos Hinata.- Kushina se acerco a su nuera.- no merece la pena que te ensucies tus manos.- dirigió su mirada al Hokage.- nunca pensé que Konoha le daría la espalda a sus principales ninjas.- una sonrisa triste se dibujo en su rostro.- Minato y Menma han dado tanto para resguardar la paz aquí, que considero una verdadera injusticia lo que hacen con ellos.- agarro de la mano a Hinata.- vámonos.

-Kushina, Hinata.- las llamo el Hokage antes de irse.- es lo mejor para todos, y necesito que ustedes estén tranquilas y que no intenten nada.

Ambas mujeres tan distintas físicamente, una pelirroja, otra con cabello azulado, casi el mismo temperamento, una actitud de nunca darse por vencidas, con sonrisas que podrían iluminar el mundo entero, con ojos de tonos distintos, pero con una misma mirada. Tomando la misma postura de unas reinas, lo miraron intensamente. El Hokage no pudo evitar sentir que era una escoria.

-No aremos nada.- la voz tranquila de Kushina causo escalofríos al consejo ahí reunido de Konoha.

-Quédese tranquilo Hokage-sama .- termino por a completar la oración Hinata.

Y ambas salieron del recinto.

Los ahí reunidos centraron su atención en el Hokage.

-Ellas actuaran.- aseguro Danzo.- mandare a mis mejores ninjas ambus para vigilarlas.

El Hokage se sentó, había permanecido de pie, sabía que dar la noticia no sería fácil.

-Mañana se hará la ceremonia del fallecimiento de Minato Namikaze y Menma Namikaze. Que este todo listo, para el entierro.- ordeno el Hokage.

Apenas eran las cinco de la tarde, pero el Hokage sentía que sería un día interminable.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

La noticia se expandió al anochecer, muchas personas lloraban la gran pérdida que la aldea había tenido. Minato y Menma eran muy queridos en el lugar. Muchos compraron todo tipo de flores, para que el cementerio estuviera entre pétalos de colores.

Los compañeros de Menma se reunieron en la casa del Namikaze, dejando el pésame de la muerte su querido amigo.

El líder Uchiha y Hyuuga acompañado de sus respectivas esposas se hacían cargo del funeral.

Sasuke el mejor y peor amigo de Menma estaba frio, su mirada risueña y el carácter de galán que siempre lo acompañaba lo había abandonado. Se apreciaba el efecto de la muerte de su amigo.

Sakura quien era parte del equipó siete que pertenecía a Menma había llorado. Ella guardaba sus emociones y era conocida por que nada le afectaba. Era la Hija del Hokage y eso la había convertido en una persona insensible a muchas cosas.

Kakashi quien siempre anda de buen humor, dejo sus competencias con el Sensei Gai y estaba en completo silencio, acordándose de todo lo que había vivido con su maestro Minato y su alumno Menma.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

-Hay mucha gente.- comento Hana Hyuuga a su amiga Mikoto Uchiha.

La pelinegra suspiro con frustración.

-Ellos eran muy queridos, incluso nuestros maridos están sumamente afectados.

La Hyuuga asintió y saco un vestido negro del armario de Kushina, tembló ante el solo pensamiento de que la pelirroja lo usara.

Cruzo su mirad con Mikoto, quien también negó con la cabeza.

Y ambas miraron a las más afectadas con la noticia.

Kushina y Hinata se encontraban sentadas y recibían los pésames de las personas que visitaban la casa Namikaze, ellas no lloraban, no hacían nada más que asentir a las palabras de sus amigos. Lo curioso era que ambas están tomadas de la mano, sintiendo su contacto como atándose a este mundo. A una realidad diferente a la que era.

-No lograremos convencerlas.- Hana miro con amor maternal a su hija.- ellas no lo aceptan.

-y yo tampoco.- aseguro Mikoto, pensando en que ella ya se hubiera vuelto loca de dolor al saber que su familia estaba muerta.

-Tenemos que apoyarlas, es difícil para ellas eran sus soles.

.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

.

El funeral fue en la tarde del día miércoles, toda la aldea estuvo presente.

Hinata había convencido a Kushina de ponerse un vestido blanco, ambas no vestían de luto y estaban ahí no por voluntad propia.

Recibieron nuevamente las condolencias de los ahí reunidos. Pero sus rostros eran fríos e inexpresivos. No había lágrimas en sus caras. Sin embargo cuando el Hokage tallo en la piedra de los héroes el nombre de Minato y Menma.

Kushina tanto como Hinata no pudieron evitar gritar un no.

Antes que perdiera el control sus familias se las llevaron.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

_Dos semanas después…_

La rutina de las actividades en la aldea era normal.

Hinata sonrió coquetamente al ambu que la vigilaba.

-Me siento tan sola.

El ninja paseo su mirada por el rostro de la bella joven y después por su cuerpo, el cual estaba cubierto por una chamarra de color naranja abierta, una blusa de red suma mente ajustada y unos pequeño short negro.

Ella se acerco a él, le quito la máscara y lo invito a pasar adentro de su habitación.

-Hace tanto que no recibo un beso.- se mojo los labios y se acerco a él, quien simplemente estaba embrujado. Ella sonrió, los alientos se mezclaban…

Un golpe de chakra en la cabeza del ambu lo dejo aturdido, gimió y cayó al suelo.

-¡Estúpido!.- ella lo empezó amordazar.- nunca besaría a un idiota como tu.- termino por amarrarlo.- ¡soy de Menma!.

Saco de bajo de su cama una mochila ninja, aseguro sobre ella todas sus armas y salió por la ventana, había eliminado el primer obstáculo de la noche, aun faltaba mucho por hacer. Se escabullo entre la oscuridad de la noche.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Kushina esperaba a Hinata en el campo de entrenamiento número 10, un lugar abandonado. Sintió el chakra de ella y sonrió.

La pelinegra apareció vestida con la ropa ajustada de color negro.

-Tardes ttebane.- ella cargaba un pergamino gigante que pertenecía a Minato.

-Quite del camino al ambu .- comento la pelinegra encaminándose a la parte trasera de la aldea.

-Solo me tomo un segundo a mí, lo llame y lo golpee con el pergamino.

Hinata sonrió, su suegrita era práctica.

-¿Contamos con ayuda?.- pregunto Kushina al llegar a los limites de Konoha.

-Si, Kakashi Sensei creara una distracción para que nosotros podamos escapar por aquí, se fijo en la luna y esperaba un grito. Kushina estaba atenta.

El grito sonó y ellas saltaron la barrera de protección.

Hinata rego por todo el lugar un liquido cubriendo las huellas, después destapo unos insectos que al contacto con la arena comenzaron a crear redes de chakra, impedirían cualquier persecución.

-¿Qué fue eso?.- Kushina no entendía muy bien lo que hacia Hinata, ahora ambas corrían por el bosque alejándose mas y mas de Konoha.

-Kiba me dio un polvo para evitar nuestros rastros, shio me dio unos insectos que sirven para crear trampas de chakra.- comento la pelinegra dando grandes saltos por los arboles.- no tienes por qué preocuparte suegrita.- dijo con algo de burla.- todo está arreglado, tenemos el apoyo de Konoha.

-pero…

-Nada de peros.- Hinata hablaba firmemente.- Sasuke fue quien nos ayudo a que esa parte del muro estuviera libre y que no tuviéramos sorpresas por el camino. Sakura mantendrá ocupado a sus padres, el Hokage estará fuera de esto.- no pudo evitar sonreír.- Kakashi Sensei mantendrá entretenido a los ambus, el líder Uchiha y mi padre estarán ahí, cuando el Hokage se entere que nosotras estamos en esta misión. Usaran todo el poder que conlleva ser los clanes más poderosos de Konoha, nos respaldaran al igual que los demás clanes.

-Lo arreglaste todo perfectamente.- asintió Kushina, ambas habían estado bajo completa vigilancia sobre todo ella por ser "la más afectada" ya que era su hijo y esposo. Sin embargo no consideraron peligrosa a Hinata, pensaron que el capricho juvenil de ella se le pasaría. _Grave error._ Podía ser que Hinata tuviera tan solo dieciséis años pero eso no la hacía una niña cualquiera, además que ella realmente amaba a Menma y estaba dispuesta a patear traseros y matar sin contemplación alguna, para que le regresaran al que ella había nombrado prometido.- gracias Hinata.- susurro Kushina, y obtuvo un sonrojo en el rostro por parte de la pelinegra.- cuidaras muy bien de mi hijo, es todo tuyo ttebane.

-Lo sé.- afirmo Hinata.- en cualquier vida, en cualquier momento, en cualquier dimensión, en donde sea, yo cuidare de Menma con mi propia vida.- aseguro y emprendió la marcha a una velocidad máxima.

-¡Así se dice ttebane!.- chillo Kushina con euforia, irían por ellos y regresarían a Konoha con su familia.

_**Perder no era una opción.**_

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

-¡Saquen me de aquí!.- Menma volvió a pegarle a la pared de la habitación.- ¡Demonios!.- su mano estaba roja por el impacto.

-Deja de hacer eso hijo.- recomendó Minato quien estaba cómodamente acostado en la pequeña cama.- solo desgastas chakra.

Los ojos azules vieron con fastidio a su padre y se acerco a él. No quería mostrar la preocupación hacia su progenitor. Había sido herido por protegerlo y en estos momentos la herida consumía sus fuerzas.

-Estoy bien Menma.- comento Minato con cierta pereza.- el lugar es un contenedor de chakra, esta habitación esta sellada para consumir nuestras energías, por eso estoy así, es mejor no gastar energía.

-Yo tengo mucha energía papa.- se volvió a parar y se encamino a la puerta para patearla, estaba frustrado.-¿quieren al Kyuubi?.- grito.- ¡se los daré!.- y exploto más energía en su cuerpo.

El lugar brillo y Menma cayó al piso completamente sin energía.

-Menma no seas testarudo.- lo regaño el rubio mayor.- necesitaremos fuerzas para cuando lleguen a recatarnos.

-¡Estás loco papa!.- chillo Menma y se recargo sobre la pared, tratando de recuperar fuerzas.- han pasado casi tres meses desde que nos fuimos , Konoha nos ha de dar por muertos, esos idiotas lo han dicho, incluso nos han informado de nuestro funeral. – un silencio invadió la habitación.- nadie vendrá por nosotros.

Una risa suave de Minato rompió el silencio y daba la negativa a las palabras de su Hijo.

-¿Realmente crees que ellas no vendrán?

Menma se paro como un resorte del piso y miro a su padre con tantas emociones.

-Hijo mío, ¿Hinata aceptaría tu muerte así de fácil?

Menma se sonrojo, no había querido pensar en Hinata Hyuuga, su auto nombrada novia, ella es la chica más popular de todo el país del fuego, una gran heredera, podría tener a quien quisiera, pero lo había escogido a él. _Por su sonrisa._

Era una gran estupidez, pero cuando fueron pequeños ella no era segura de sí misma, fracasaba en cualquier cosa, su actitud era tímida. Sin embargo él la encaro y le dijo que debía de ser fuerte, que debía luchar por aquello que deseaba, por aquel entonces él no era tampoco un niño prodigio pero nunca se rendía, había tenido una infancia buena, sus padres le recordaban lo importante que era creer en uno mismo. Según la pequeña Hyuuga su sonrisa la ilumino y las primeras palabras de ella dichas con firmeza fueron _"tú me has cambiado, tu sonrisa me ha ensañado el camino, y juro que dejare de ser llorona, para ser la mejor.- se limpio las lágrimas.- y algo más, quiero tener esa sonrisa para mí siempre."_

Él considero todo eso una locura infantil, ellos tenían cinco años, no eran más que unos críos. Sin embargo Hinata cambio, se hizo segura de sí misma, se hizo fuerte, valiente, audaz, y se hizo su novia.

Ella gritaba a todos que él le pertenecía, y a él se dejo llevar. A lo largo de la infancia, niñez y adolescencia. Hinata había hecho todo por hacerlo reír, por apoyarlo, había realizado cada ridiculez de una chica enamorada, que él no podía decir que no. Ella le robo su primer beso, le ahuyentaba cualquier chica, lo abrazaba, lo acorralaba en un callejón oscuro y lo trasteaba a morir. La dura Hinata era para las demás personas, para él era la chica más rara del mundo por todo lo que hacía.

Además de que antes de partir a esta misión, ellos…

Él se atrevió a retarla..

_-No te creo capaz de violarme.- aseguro Menma, estaban en la habitación de él. Arreglando lo necesario para partir a la misión de rango S._

_Hinata sonrió perversamente._

_-¿Eso es un reto?_

_Él asintió y abrió los brazos._

_-Todo tuyo, Luna.- dijo con burla._

_Sin embargo la mirada aperlada se torno en un color plateado. Se acercó a él y lo tumbo en la cama, él seguía con esa sonrisa de burla, pero ella bajo su rostro y lo beso._

_Sus lenguas danzaban, ella retiro la ropa que estorbaba. Y ahora la mirada azul la veía con cierto temor._

_-No puedes escapar Namikaze, hoy serás mío, tú mismo sellaste tu destino._

_Y lo que sucedió fue… inolvidable. _

_Se convirtió en un hombre y la convirtió en mujer. Pudo tener en sus manos los pechos de Hinata, hermosos, llenos, apetecibles. _

Una almohada lo saco de su ensoñación.

-No quiero saber por qué estas todo rojo y perdido en tus pensamientos Menma.

-Papa…

El rubio mayor alzo una ceja esperando que su hijo continuara con la conversación.

-Responde a mi pregunta Menma, ¿ellas no vendrán?

Un suspiro se escucho por parte del pequeño Namikaze.

-No las dejaran.- sin embargo no pudo evitar sentirse orgullo.- Hinata y Mama vendrán.

-Así es, ellas llegaran, por lo que tenemos que estar listos.

-Pero este lugar es muy peligroso papa.

-En estos momentos temo mas por la furia de tu madre que por ellos, el amor es el sentimiento más grande Menma, y ellas vienen con ese poder. Nunca subestimes al amor hijo mío.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Cruzar el país del fuego fue una tarea ardua, pero contaron con ayuda, cada aldea las ayudaba a pasar desapercibidas ya que conocían a tanta gente que querían ayudar a Menma y Minato.

Gaara el Kage de la Arena fue muy servicial les facilitos muchas cosas, al igual que armamento. Todos sus contactos fueron contados, por que no querían llamar mucho la atención, pero las piezas con las que contaban para realizar la misión eran las mejores.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

-Es increíble que los kages de otras aldeas fueran más compresivos que nuestro Hokage ´ttebane.- Kushina estaba tomando agua y descansando.

Era de noche y se encontraban en un campamento improvisado. Hinata revisaba el lugar y se aseguraba que nadie estuviera cerca, ponía sellos explosivos y redes de chakra.

Escucho perfectamente la inconformidad de Kushina y le tendió un tazón de ramen instantáneo.

-Sí, es inconcebible.- comenzó a comer y tenía su vista puesta sobre el mapa que estaba cerca de ella.

Kushina comió rápidamente el ramen, y miro furiosa la pequeña llama de luz.

-Matare a Minato.- dijo enojadamente.- lo haré sufrir lentamente ´ttebane.- cerro sus manos en puños.- ¿Cómo se atreve a preocuparme así?- chillo

Hinata levanto una ceja intrigada a la reacción de Kushina.

-¿Qué le hará a Menma?

Una sonrisa perversa le dedico su suegra.

-De él te encargaras tu ´ttebane.- chillo y rio descontroladamente.- hazlo sufrir.- le sugirió.- que sepan que las mujeres mandan y que ellos no deben de ponernos en estas circunstancias.- miro el lugar.- aun recuerdo como pusieron sus cajas bacías en el panteón y me da escalofríos pensar que ellos realmente estuvieran muertos.

Hinata lanzo una sonrisa cantarina.

-Hice algo que hará que me ame mas suegrita.- con orgullo la pelinegra miro a la pelirroja.

El brillo de travesura en los ojos violetas se intensifico.

-Cuéntame Hinata, que has hecho, espero que algo realmente malo.

La pelinegra asintió.

-En primera destruir la lapida de los héroes que han caído en batalla.- escucho el gemido de asombro de Kushina.- no podía permitir que el nombre de ellos estuvieran ahí.

-Eso es un sacrilegio, era tan antigua esa lapida.- sin embargo las palabras de Kushina no tenían reproches sino asombro- ¿que mas?

-Lo segundo fue…

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

-¡Es inaudito lo que están asiendo!.- grito inconforme el Hokage.

-Simplemente tomamos el control de Konoha.- comento el líder Uchiha, sentado en la silla del que era el patriarca y con el gorro del Hokage.

-Es una rebelión.- replico Danzo.

Sin embargo Hiashi Hyuuga que traía la capa del Hokage se acercó con pasos intimidantes a Danzo.

-Si el Hokage no es apto para llevar la aldea como es debido, los líderes de los clanes tienen el poder de nombrar a un nuevo sucesor, y mientras eso sucede, los de alto rango que en este caso es mi querido amigo Fugaku y su servidor hemos tomado el control de la aldea, simplemente hemos hecho lo que la ley en Konoha nos permite.- miro la capa y le gusto , la había mandado hacer hace tanto tiempo para Minato, él era el que debía de haber estado en el puesto, en vez de ese idiota padre de la peli rosa.

-Ustedes están mal. Esto es una traición.- volvió a replicar el Hokage.

-Traición es lo que le hicieron a mi amigo padre.- Sakura estaba furiosa y con su excelente control de chakra mantenía encadenados a los del consejo de la aldea.

El Hokage suspiro y se sentó en el piso derrotado, todo estaba fuera de control. _Se dispuso a pensar en las cosas que habían sucedido._ Los Hyuuga y Uchiha tomaron el control de la aldea, los demás clanes se unieron a ellos. Él sabía perfectamente el poder que tenía el rayo amarillo de Konoha, incluso había pensado que sería su sucesor, Minato Namikaze merecía el puesto.

Y eso quedo demostrado al ver como todos le daban la espalda y los que lo apoyaban eran suprimidos por los ahora nombrados Hokage. Su mirada jade se paseo por la habitación, Kushina y Hinata ya llevan a fuera toda una semana, debían de estar a punto de llegar al lugar de los hechos.

Tanto movimiento le hizo pensar que ellas tenían razón. Su mirada cayó en Danzo, debía de conseguirse nuevos consejeros por que el suyo era el peor. Una sonrisa fría se formo en sus labios al recordar como los ambus controlados por él sufrieron la consecuencias de la cursilería de Hinata. Ahora el color de los ambus seria rosa, porque la pelinegra se encargo de alterar la ropa y que al contacto con el chakra de la persona el negro cambiaba a rosa. Pero no solo se conformo con eso, también la oficina de Danzo tenía el color por todas partes, la ropa, todo lo que Danzo tocaba se transformaba al color rosa. El cabello del susodicho era de tono rosa. Un rosa más intenso que el cabello de su hija. La pelinegra le había jugado una broma estupenda a su consejero.

Y el también había pagado las consecuencias, la lapida de los hombres caídos en batalla estaba rota. ¡Eso era un sacrilegio!. Pero no solamente eso, cuando llego al despacho los huesos de sus antepasados estaban en el lugar. Una nota de color rosa se distinguía en el tétrico despacho.

_**La venganza del amor.**_

Su hija le dijo que para la próxima se asegurara de enterrar los huesos.

Sus pensamientos lo abrumaban, ser Hokage era una encomienda tan difícil, entonces _**¿Por qué todos querían tener su puesto?**_ .

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Byakugan era una técnica muy útil.

Llegaron a la frontera del país del fuego, el lugar donde se desarrollo la batalla estaba como el Hokage había dicho, todo destruido, no pudieron ellas evitar pensar que aun que ellos no estuvieran muertos muy probablemente si heridos.

El lugar fue escaneado por Hinata, encontraron indicios de que la zona estaba resguardada, siguiendo las pistas que casi eran nulas dieron con el lugar que probablemente tenían capturado a sus hombres.

Hinata desactivo el byakugan, le picaban los ojos todo el día lo había ocupado, la cantidad de chakra que se requería al utilizarlo más de la cuenta le provocaba dolor de cabeza e irritación en los ojos.

-Estamos seguras aquí.- Kushina había preparado el lugar del escondite.- descansa ttebane, haz hecho mucho por hoy y tienes que estar fuerte. El corazón me dice que lo hemos encontrado.

-¡Demonios!.- maldijo la pelinegra y se acostó sobre el frio piso de la cueva, los ojos cerrados, su cuerpo cansado.- detesto sentirme inútil.

Kushina se acerco y con aire maternal le acaricio los cabellos negros azulados.

-No te imagino siendo inútil Hinata.- ella sonrió en la oscuridad de la noche, la luna las iluminaba.

La pelinegro agradeció la caricia, mantenía cerrado sus ojos, aun así quería platicar.

-Pues me siento como una estúpida en este momento, una niña tímida e indefensa.

La carcajada de Kushina se escucho en el lugar.

-No te imagino siendo alguien tímida y mucho menos indefensa. Serias a un más rara.- le acariciaba los cabellos aun.- pero aun que tu carácter fuera otro se que amarías a mi Hijo. – y con orgullo maternal agrego.- es irresistiblemente naranja.

Ahora fue el turno de Hinata en que su risa se escullara en el lugar.

-Sin duda, irresistible. Puede que fuéramos diferentes pero siento que nuestra unión está destinada por los hilos rojos del destino.

Kushina se miro su cabello y sonrió, ella tenía muchos hilos rojos.

-Duerme Hinata.- susurro.- Mañana es el rescate.

-Matare a todo aquel que se interponga en mi camino.- bostezó fuertemente.- Menma me pertenece.

La pelirroja siguió acariciando los cabellos negros de su nuera, la miro intensamente. Sabía que si algún día, ella y Minato murieran, Hinata Hyuuga cuidaría perfectamente de Menma. Porque el amor que tenia era demasiado grande y especial. Su hijo se merecía lo mejor, y ella lo era. Hinata curaría cualquier herida que Menma tuviera.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

-El rescate lo aremos en la noche.- fueron las palabras de la pelinegra.

Hinata y Kushina se movieron por el bosque y miraron las defensas que el enemigo contaba, habían pasado tres días desde que llegaron ahí. Por primera vez en su vida dejaron la imprudencia y planearon todo tan minuciosamente que muchos se sentirían orgullos.

-Así lo aremos ttebane.- Kushina ponía otro sello explosivo, en un árbol.- no sabrán que fue lo que paso aquí.

-Quisiera eliminarlos a todos, pero eso es prácticamente imposible, sabemos que Menma y Minato están gravemente lastimados, y nosotras somos dos.- los ojos aperlados escaneaban el lugar.- lo mejor será llegar a ellos, utilizar la técnica de transportación y huir del lugar .- sonrió perversamente .- aplicaras la destrucción de los sellos y el sitio se vendrá abajo. Algún día me vengare de la ofensa cometida por ese grupo de pacotilla, pero para eso tendremos que esperar.

-Si lo sé.- Kushina miraba con furia el lugar.- lo importante de aquí es rescatarlos y después nos vengaremos, nadie toca un Uzumaki sin atenerse a las consecuencias.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

-Menma , ¿te encuentras bien?.- Minato estaba preocupado por las heridas de su hijo. Habían tratado de quitarle al Kyuubi, pero Menma utilizo todos sus recursos para que el zorro siguiera sellado en su interior. Esto le trajo cambios físicos, el cabello era ahora negro, sus ojos rojos. _Algo le habían hecho._ Pero Menma luchaba, estaba muy mal herido. Tanto que los habían quitado del la habitación que en un principio se encontraban.

Minato también había sido torturado, pero en su cuerpo era lo que menos pensaba, el que estaba Mal era Menma.

-Papa.- abrió sus ojos rojos.- _Ellas están aquí_.- dijo tan bajo.

El rubio comprendió perfectamente las palabras susurradas, pero no sabía cómo era posible que su hijo lo supiera.

De pronto escucho gritos, maldiciones y explosiones.

La parte trasera de la celda fue explotada.

Él cargo rápidamente a Menma, y salió por el agujeró, Hinata lo esperaba.

La pelinegra miro con curiosidad a su novio. Pero no tenía tiempo para preguntas.

-Por aquí.- ella agarro a Menma y comenzaron a correr. Activando el byakugan esquivo todos los percances, sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir que los estaban dejando escapar fácilmente.

Cuando el frio de la noche toco sus rostros sabían que llegarían a Konoha.

Kushina los esperaba cerca del bosque, al ver que ellos ya estaban ahí, realizo varios sellos, el lugar comenzaba a desmoronarse. Se acerco a Minato para ayudarlo.

-Morirás Minato.- aseguro la pelirroja.- pero será en mis manos ttebane.- realizo a un mas sellos y desaparecieron del lugar.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Una sombra se apreciaba en el bosque, era la de un hombre que solo se veía la máscara. Él miraba el lugar que destruyeron esas mujeres.

-Han huido.- aseguro otro hombre, con cierto enojo en su voz, estaba detrás del que era el líder.

-Destruiremos a Konoha desde adentro y eso será solo el principio del fin del mundo como se conoce.- aseguro el mascarado, pensando en que su plan funciono a la perfección.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

_Una semana después todo regreso casi a la normalidad de Konoha._

_Minato agradeció a sus amigos su apoyo, el Hokage regreso a su puesto._

_Fugaku y Hiashi, tuvieron que regresar el sombrero y la capa de Hokage._

_Danzo había desaparecido._

-No te perdono ttebane.- chillaba Kushina a su esposo.- serás mi esclavo Minato, aras todo por mí, y no tendremos sexo por mucho tiempo.

La pelirroja regañaba a Minato, ambos estaban en su casa.

-De acuerdo Kushina.- decía tan tranquilo y pacifico él, pensando que todo sería normal en su vida, e septo por el sexo lo demás estaba normal.

Esperaba que su hijo no fuera muy maltratado.

Ambos subieron a la habitación donde entraron y encontraron a Hinata cambiándole las vendas a Menma.

-Me gustas con el cabello negro.- decía la pelinegra.- pero te queda mejor el rubio.

Menma solo suspiraba, sentía su cuerpo extraño como si hubiera despertado, sus ojos rojos miraban el lugar con una nueva perspectiva.

-Nos casaremos dentro de una semana.- sentencio la Hyuuga y atrayendo la mirada del ahora pelinegro.- de esa forma serás completamente mío y te mantendré vigilado las 24 horas del día.

-Soy menor de edad, no podemos casarnos.- rebatió el chico mirándola intensamente.

-Sin embargo ahora podría estar embarazada.- replico la pelinegra.- a eso si no le dijiste " soy menor de edad".

Kushina y Minato quedaron petrificados.

-¡Menma Namikaze!.- chillo Kushina.- ¡¿Cómo te atreviste ttebane?!

El inculpado miro a todos lados buscando huir.

Pero Hinata lo abrazo e impidió la golpiza por parte de Kushina.

-No puede dejarme viuda antes de casarme.

-Tienes toda la razón.- los ojos violetas miraron a Menma.- tú le responderás como el hombrecito que eres, te casaras con ella inmediatamente, después tendremos una ceremonia, por todo lo alto.

Menma miro a su padre pidiendo ayuda, pero el rubio simplemente negó con la cabeza.

Las mujeres al saber que pronto habría boda se enfrascaron en los detalles, en las cosas que había por hacer, y dejaron de ponerles atención a los hombres.

Minato se acerco a su Hijo y lo abrazo.

-Felicidades por la boda.- sonrió con cierta burla.- te deseó lo mejor.

La mirada roja recorrió su habitación nuevamente, lo miraba todo tan diferente, él era diferente.

-No importa lo que haya sucedido Menma.- lo tranquilizo su padre al darse cuenta del cambio en la actitud de su hijo.- sea lo que sea lo superaremos en familia y sobre todo te recuerdo que nunca olvides el poder del amor.

El pelinegro simplemente asintió y miro a la chica que sería su esposa, su aroma era dulce y atrayente, pero sobre todo había arriesgado su propia vida por rescatarlo, y sucediera lo que sucediera, él cuidaría de que nada malo le pasara a su familia.

_**Fin.**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Si lo sé ¬¬ demasiado raro.**_

La culpa es de mi imaginación, sorprendentemente me sorprende. Les contare rápidamente como nació esta historia, que tal vez la continúe.

Como ustedes saben tengo demasiado trabajo para actualizar pero el tiempo de entrega ya estaba cerca así que dije, aun lado el trabajo tengo que terminar la historia. Pues me senté y mire el teclado nada pasaba por mi mente y eso me sorprendió ¬¬ ,porque aun que tenga una mente rara la tengo con muchas ideas, pero el trabajo me había bloqueado.

Ese bloqueo me duro un día, y ya estaba sumamente preocupada, pero la inspiración llego a mí y comencé a escribir una historia, la cual llego a dos páginas, después otra idea me invadió y otra y otra, hasta que también me llego esta. Todas estaban comenzadas pero ninguna acabada, sin embargo todo lo deje en las manos del espirito que me invade cuando escribo, y termine esta historia.

Si lo sé muy pero muy rara.

Pero la acabe XD, otro reto cumplido, agradezco cada palabra de aliento los amo. Cada vez pienso que el momento de dejar de escribir esta cerca, todo comienza a ser mas difícil para mí, sin embargo cuando estoy a punto de darme por vencida me llegan sus comentarios y me impulsan a seguir, esas palabras tan sencillas como me gusto me iluminan y me dan ganas de continuar. Sé que tardare algo de tiempo pero terminare lo que he empezado y seguiré con los retos.

Mil gracias por votar, por leerme y por hacerme feliz. XD

Los quiero.

Atte

Aniyasha.

No lo olviden- ¡voten por mi!


End file.
